Naruto: God's Eyes
by Andoru Hyuuga
Summary: After being turned down for training by Kakashi, Naruto meets Kyuubi. After a short interaction, Naruto's dormant bloodlines are unlocked. How will the world handle the new Naruto? Naru/Fem!Kyuu/Hina, may change later. Sakura Bashing Good!Sasuke. NEW NAME
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone. This is my first (well written) Fanfiction. This is a "Naruto with a Kekkai Genkai" Fanfiction as well. It will start at the beginning of the Chū****nin Exam month long break, and will feature a god-like Naruto. If you do not like this type of Fanfiction, DO NOT READ THIS. It's your choice whether you read it or not, so don't whine & bitch about how my Fanfiction sucks. This is MY story and, while I will accept CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, I will write it how I want it. If this IS your type of story, read on.**

(^/-_-\^)

**Beta read by Brown Phantom**

(^/-_-\^)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or any other Manga elements I may use.

(^/-_-\^)

Naruto Uzumaki couldn't be any angrier than he was right now. His so-called "sensei" had just blown him off to train his teammate, Sasuke Uchiha, and passed him off to someone who hated him for his "tenant," the Kyuubi. Couldn't Kakashi at least pretend he cared about Naruto and gotten someone who wanted to see Naruto advance?

At the moment, he was on his way home to the dingy old apartment that he lived in. He approached the house to find that it had been broken into again. "FUCK! That's the fourth time this week! Don't people in this village have anything better to do than harass me?" He unlocked the door, mildly surprised the door even was locked, and walked inside, feeling dejected. "Why'd it have to be me? Why?" He then crawled under the dirty blankets on his bed, and cried himself to sleep.

(^/-Naruto's Mindscape-\^)

He awoke in a sewer in front of a large cage. "Huh? Where am I?" hearing soft sobs & whimpers, he walked in the direction he heard them from. "Who-Who's there? Are you… crying?" A sharp gasp was the response. He walked through the bars of the cage to look for the person that was crying, finding a girl who looked around his age, with nine flowing fox tails and fox ears. "Kyuubi? Is that you? Y-You're a girl?" He then realized she was looking at him, tears streaming down her face. She then lunged for him, arms outstretched towards him. As Naruto braced himself for a vicious attack, she buried her face into his chest, sobbing.

Naruto was shocked, as he had expected Kyuubi to be vicious & hateful, as she was described. He slowly reached his hand up, and gently stroked her hair, not knowing what else to do. He then realized that she was mumbling something into his chest in between sobs. "Excuse me, K-Kyuubi? What are you saying?"

She pulled her head out from his chest. "I'm so-sorry. I'm saying s-s-sorry, Naruto-kun."

"Why are you telling me now? Why not sooner?" was Naruto's reply.

"Let me start from the beginning. When I attacked your village, an evil man named Madara Uchiha was controlling me with an extremely powerful genjutsu that sent me into such a rage, that I attacked the nearest village, which was Konohagakure." She began, but was cut off by Naruto.

"Wait, wait, wait, Madara Uchiha? Wasn't he killed in his fight with the Shodai Hokage?"

Kyuubi continued, saying "Unfortunately he lived on. I'm not sure how, but he is still alive to this very day. When I spoke to you before, the genjutsu he placed on me was still in effect. I'm so sorry I ruined your life Naruto-kun!"

Naruto just looked at her incredulously before smiling and saying "There is nothing to apologize for. As you said, you were being controlled that day." As soon as those words left his mouth, he was glomped by a happy Kyuubi.

"Thank you Naruto-kun! Oh and by the way, Kyuubi is just a title. Please, call me Ayumi. Wait… I'm picking up something in your DNA… Whoa! Naruto-kun… you're not going to believe this, but you have three bloodlines!"

(^/-End Prologue-\^)

**So? What'd you think? Good? Bad? Review to let me know please!**


	2. Chapter One: Mothers, Bloodlines

**Hello everyone! I'm over my sickness, so I have a new chapter for you! In this chapter, Naruto's bloodlines are revealed & explained! Read on for more!**

**I also want to respond to **_**Rixxell Stryfe**_**'s comment on the prologue:**

**Naruto has not met Kyuubi yet. I realize that I worded that the wrong way & it has been fixed.**

(^/-_-\^)

**Beta Read by Brown Phantom.**

(^/-_-\^)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or any other Manga elements I may use.

(^/-_-\^)

**Jutsu or Technique**

_**Ayumi Speaking**_

_Thinking/Talking to Ayumi_

(^/-Last Chapter-\^)

_Naruto just looked at her incredulously before smiling and saying "There is nothing to apologize for. As you said, you were being controlled that day." As soon as those words left his mouth, he was glomped by a happy Kyuubi._

_"Thank you Naruto-kun! Oh and by the way, Kyuubi is just a title. Please, call me Ayumi. Wait… I'm picking up something in your DNA… Whoa! Naruto-kun… you're not going to believe this, but you have three bloodlines!"_

(^/-Present Time-\^)

"…Huh? I could've sworn you just said I have three bloodlines!" was Naruto's response.

To which Ayumi replied; "I did. You have multiple bloodlines!

"WHAAAAAAT? But… But I don't have a clan. How could I have bloodline if I have no clan?"

Ayumi sighed sadly. "Naruto, you do have a clan. You are from both the Namikaze & Uzumaki clans."

"Wait, Namikaze? Wasn't that the Yondaime's last name?" Naruto questioned.

"Yes Naruto-Kun. The Yondaime Hokage… was your father." Ayumi explained sadly. "The Sandaime knows this as well, but decided not to reveal it until you were strong enough to protect yourself from Iwagakure. Please Naruto, you must understand that your father had many enemies who would have loved to get to you as a way to spite your father."

Naruto fell to his knees, tears leaking from his eyes. "My Dad… the Yondaime? W-What about my Mom?"

"What do you mean? She isn't with you?" Ayumi asked, confused.

"No. Why? Should she be?" Naruto said, equally confused.

"Yes, she should. Naruto, your mother is alive. In fact, I'm picking up her chakra signature right now! She is currently located… oh my Kami! DANZO YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

"Huh? Who's Danzo? What does he have to do with my Mom?" Naruto asked.

"Listen very carefully Naruto. I want you to go to the Sandaime's office right now. I'll tell you what to say when you get there." And with that, Naruto was pushed, practically shoved in fact, from his mindscape, back into the real world.

(^/-Naruto's Apartment-\^)

Naruto was getting dressed as quickly as he could. He could tell by the way Ayumi said that last part that she was in no mood for argument. He ran out the door, intent on speaking with the Sandaime about his parents.

(^/-Hokage's Office-\^)

The Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, was currently working on the last sheet of paperwork for the day. "I don't think anything can mess up the bliss of no paperwork." He said. He was about to get his Icha Icha Limited Edition out when the doors flew open. In walked his surrogate grandson, Uzumaki Naruto. And he did not look happy.

"Kami I'm here already! Please, you're giving me a headache!" Naruto screamed, his eyes briefly closed.

"Ah, Naruto. What can I do for you this evening?" The old man asked, ignoring the fact that Naruto had just yelled at himself.

"First, can you set up something so that nobody else hears us?" Naruto asked. The old Hokage did so, confused as to what could be so important.

_**Okay Naruto-Kun, repeat after me. My mother is alive,**_ Ayumi told Naruto.

"My mother is alive, being held in a cell under Konoha by Danzo!" Naruto exclaimed, getting angrier with each word.

"Really now? Where did you come across this information, Naruto?" Hiruzen said, intrigued but skeptical.

_**It's alright Naruto-Kun, go ahead.**_ Ayumi told him.

Naruto sighed & replied with "The Kyuubi, Ayumi, told me."

"WHAT?" Hiruzen shouted. "Are you sure it's not trying to trick you?"

"She's not Jiji. In fact she was controlled the night of the Kyuubi attack." Naruto told him.

"Really? By who?" Hiruzen asked.

"Uchiha Madara. Yes, he's alive." Naruto said, seeing the older man about to speak. "I also have a fixed location on my mother. Ayumi says if you go into cell 379 of Konoha's prison, press the pillow on the bed down, go down the hidden staircase, & find cell R784 she'll be there."

"ANBU!" A pig-masked ANBU shunshined into the room. The old Hokage then proceeded to relay the same instructions to Pig, who then flickered out to do the task.

Meanwhile, Naruto was receiving word of his bloodlines.

(^/-Naruto's Mindscape-\^)

"Well Ayumi-chan? Now that we have time what are those bloodlines you talked about?" Naruto asked eagerly.

"Well, it looks like you have…whoa! Two of the _Daisan Dojutsus_ (Great Three Eye Techniques)? You have the Sharingan, the Rinnegan, and even Mokuton (Wood Release)!" Ayumi replied.

"Wait, how do I have those?" Naruto asked.

"Your grandmother on your mother's side was an Uchiha, as well as your grandfather on your mother's side being an Uzumaki. The Uzumaki clan was a distant relative of the Senju Clan, so that's how you have Mokuton. As for the Rinnegan, I actually don't know." Ayumi Exclaimed. "Wait it looks like Hiruzen is trying to wake you up, so you'd better go."

(^/-Hokage's Office-\^)

"…ruto! Naruto! You okay there?" Hiruzen asked, worried.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah Jiji, I'm alright." Naruto replied.

"Sir! I've brought her, as you asked." Pig said, shunshining in with a woman. The redhead stopped struggling as soon as she saw Naruto.

"…Naru-Chan?"

"…Mom?"

(^/-To Be Continued-\^)

**AAAAAAND CUT! Well? Was it good? If so leave a review! If you do, you get Internet Pop-Tarts! Because cookies are too mainstream!**


	3. Chapter Two: Fathers, Bloodines Revealed

**I'm really sorry about the wait, but I have been extremely busy with family matters. I will be making longer chapters starting with the next one & all of them will be at least 1,250 words long. In addition, there is a poll up on my profile page that I would like you all to vote in. Thank you & enjoy the chapter!**

(^/-_-\^)

**Beta Read by Brown Phantom.**

(^/-_-\^)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or any other Manga elements I may use.

(^/-_-\^)

**Jutsu or Technique**

_**Ayumi Speaking**_

_Thinking/Talking to Ayumi_

(^/-Last Chapter-\^)

"_Sir! I've brought her, as you asked." Pig said, shunshining into the office with a woman. The redhead stopped struggling as soon as she saw Naruto._

"…_Naru-Chan?"_

"…_Mom?"_

(^/-Present Time-\^)

"MY BABY!" The woman cried, tears streaming down her face. She hugged Naruto tightly, sobbing into his shoulder. When she finally let go of Naruto, she immediately turned and glared at the Sandaime Hokage angrily. "So... _Hokage-sama_, finally letting me see my child after all these years?" The tone and emphasis on the title was anything but friendly.

This put a confused expression on the elderly man's face. How could he have kept her from Naruto? "What are you talking about Kushina? I have done no such thing."

At this Kushina got even angrier. "Don't lie to me! Or have you _conveniently forgotten_ about how you took Naru-chan's emotions away right in front of me with a specialized seal?"

At this, Naruto spoke up. "Jiji would never do that! He has been nothing but kind to me, and why would you think I lost my emotions?"

Now it was Kushina's turn to adopt a confused expression. "B-but, I saw hi-"

"You saw Danzo in a henge, Kushina. He's the one who kept you from Naruto. ANBU!" Hiruzen shouted.

This time it was a cat-masked ANBU who appeared. "Yes, Lord Hokage?"

"Send for the council. It's time I grow a backbone and do my job." The old man ordered.

Cat smirked behind her mask and replied "Right away sir." Before shunshining away.

(^/-Council Chambers-\^)

"What is the meaning of this, Sarutobi? Why have you called for us?" A fat merchant councilor spoke, as if being here was an inconvenience.

Hiruzen flared some killing intent and glared at said fatass. "That's Hokage-sama to you! Or do I need to have Ibiki remind you that this is a military dictatorship, not a democracy?"

The man was now sweating profusely along with the rest of the civilian council. If Sarutobi grew a spine now, their plans were ruined.

Danzo chose this time to speak up. "Regardless of that, Hokage-_san_ I too would like to know the reason we are here."

"I'm sure you already know Danzo. You did, of course, keep her from her son all these years." The Sandaime said smugly.

Before Danzo could even respond, Pig and Cat restrained him. "Hiruzen! What are you doing?" the fat councilor from earlier yelled, enraged.

A voice then called out. "What he should've done a long, long time ago." The entire room turned to where it came from, and was shocked at what they saw.

"K-Kushi-chan? Is it really you?" A stunned Tsume Inuzuka asked.

"Yes, Tsume-chan, it is. Before you ask where I've been, that bastard Danzo tried to keep me from my Naru-chan!" At this a collective gasp was heard from all members of the shinobi and civilian council. The Hokage's advisors, Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane, were not a part of said gasp. Instead, they were sweating profusely, hoping in vain that Danzo wouldn't sell them out.

"Homura and Koharu were in on it too!" Danzo yelled. _At least I can take them down with me. _He thought.

Sarutobi was appalled at this information before his horror turned to anger. "ANBU! KILL THEM!" He yelled in a fury that no one in the room had seen from him in quite a while.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." They chorused, before slitting the advisors' throats. And just like that, the old Hokage's former friends and former rival descended into the hell they deserved.

The old man collapsed, his age catching up to him with the adrenalin rush gone as he sighed sadly. "Moving on, Naruto, you can come in now." Naruto walked in, sporting sunglasses to cover up the ever-present Rinnegan he had activated. This confused the council, seeing as they didn't know about it.

"Naru-chan take the shades off, it's disrespectful." Kushina scolded.

"But Kaa-san I-" Naruto began, only to be cut off.

"**NOW**, young man."

Naruto sighed, and took them off, knowing there was no way out of it. The council and Kushina gasped upon seeing his Rinnegan, and the Sandaime even dropped his pipe. "R-Rinnegan…" Kushina breathed.

"Are you hiding anything else Naruto?" Shikaku Nara joked, not knowing he was.

Naruto, however didn't catch his joking tone, and activated his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan too, (AN: Ayumi has access to his DNA remember? So she activated it too.) shocking everyone further.

"What is that, Naru-chan?" Kushina asked, confused and curious.

"My Sharingan, in it's final form. That's not everything either. Jiji, could I have some chakra paper?" Sarutobi nodded, confused, and handed him a piece. As he channeled a bit of chakra into it, it split into five, immediately indicating wind. One crumpled, one lit aflame, one turned to dust, & one floated. The last, however, shocked everyone except Naruto. It hardened into wood. Sarutobi's eyes just about popped out of their sockets at the next thing Naruto said. "I got it from my Senju ancestry. The Uzumaki clan was a distant relative of the Senju clan."

Hiruzen cleared his throat. "I have an ANBU proficient with Mokuton. I can get him to train you for the exams if you'd like."

Naruto immediately broke into a wide grin. _Two senseis! Take that, Sasuke-Teme! _He thought.

"Tell him about his father, Jiji." Kushina said. "Or I will. Either way is fine with me."

Hiruzen smirked at the uproar his next words would cause. "Alright, Kushina. Naruto, I don't want you talking until I finish, okay?" receiving a nod from Naruto, he continued. "Your father was… Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage."

(^/-To Be Continued-\^)

**BWAHAHA! CLIFFIE! The next chapter will be longer, I promise. There is a poll up on my profile page that I want you all to check out when you have a chance.**

'**Till Next Time,**

**Andoru Hyuuga.**


	4. Chapter Four: Neji vs Naruto

**Here are the results from last chapter's poll:**

**Semi-Automatic Firearms: 7%/3 Votes**

**One Large Sword: 36%/15 Votes**

**Automatic Firearms: 9%/4 Votes**

**Handguns: 7%/3 Votes**

**Two Small Swords: 39%/16 Votes**

**As said on my profile page, the least & most popular choices will be used. However, there is a tie. Therefore, I will choose one of the choices that tied. The two winners are Handguns & Two Small Swords. Also, I noticed people were confused as to whether Danzo was dead or not. To answer any questions, Danzo is dead. He did not have the Izanagi yet in this story.**

**ON WITH THE FIC!**

(^/-_-\^)

**Beta Read by Brown Phantom.**

(^/-_-\^)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or any other Manga elements I may use.

(^/-_-\^)

**Jutsu or Technique**

_**Ayumi Speaking**_

_Thinking/Talking to Ayumi_

_Flashback_

(^/-Last Chapter-\^)

_"Tell him about his father, Jiji." Kushina said. "Or I will. Either way is fine with me."_

_Hiruzen smirked at the uproar his next words would cause. "Alright, Kushina. Naruto, I don't want you talking until I finish, okay?" receiving a nod from Naruto, he continued. "Your father was… Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage."_

(^/-Present Time-\^)

While everyone except Kushina was busy gaping at this revelation, the old Hokage continued. "The reason I couldn't tell you before was because of how many enemies your father had. If they knew you were related to him and incapable of defending yourself, well, you can probably imagine what they'd try to do. In the end it was simply easier for no one to know. I'm sorry Naruto." He said sadly.

After everyone snapped out of their shock-induced stupor, cries of denial and outrage could be heard from the civilian council while cheers and shouts of happiness came from the shinobi side.

"SILENCE!" The Hokage roared, effectively stopping all noise. "The marriage between Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze was kept secret so she would not be vicariously targeted by Minato's enemies, namely Iwa. I have the documents for both their marriage and for Naruto's birth." The man stated before passing said documents around.

Naruto chose that time to address the aged Hokage about his father. "I don't blame you old man. You were just trying to protect me."

"Thank you Naruto. Now about your training…"

(^/-Time Skip: Day of the Ch**ū**nin Exam Finals-\^)

"Naruto Uzumaki and Neji Hyuuga, please enter the arena at this time!" came the call of the proctor. Neji casually walked down the steps, smirking and thinking about how easy his fight would be. Oh how wrong he was.

As he entered the arena a strong wind picked up. When the wind died down, a masked stranger dressed in black was standing there.

The proctor, a man named Genma Shiranui, was the first to speak. "Excuse me, sir? I'm going to have to ask you to leave the fighting area immediately."

The masked man then said in a slightly whiny voice "Aw, am I really that unrecognizable? How disappointing." Anyone who heard him as well as eight of the rookie nine's eyes widened as they heard the voice.

"Wait… you're Naruto Uzumaki?" Genma asked, surprised.

"In the flesh!" Came Naruto's response, removing his mask. "Let's get this show on the road! I owe this guy an ass-kicking for what he did to Hinata-chan!" He yelled.

"Uh… Okay. Both fighters ready?" He received two nods in return. "Good. HAJIME!"

Almost instantly Neji charged, intent on finishing the fight quickly. In retaliation, Naruto held his hand out and said two words. "**Shinra Tensei (Almighty Push)!**" He wouldn't use it at full power, of course, because that would end the fight too quickly. So he just used it at 20%, enough to humiliate and hurt Neji.

Neji flew back about 20 feet, right into the wall. As he pulled himself out of the wall, Naruto was standing in the same spot, sunglasses off.

Everyone gasped as they saw the three rings in his eyes.

(^/-In The Shinobi Spectator Area-\^)

"Rinnegan? B-But how?" Maito Gai, who just happened to be Neji, Lee, and Tenten's jonin sensei stuttered. He turned to Kakashi, asking, "Just what did you teach him Kakashi?"

Kakashi turned to him and said "Nothing. I trained Sasuke all month." Now this caught Sasuke's attention. He thought Naruto was being trained too.

"WHAT? You mean you taught Naruto NOTHING at all this past month?" Kurenai Yuuhi, who was Kiba, Shino, and Hinata's jonin sensei all but shouted.

"Nope, not a thing." Kakashi stated callously, like he believed they all would have done the exact same thing in his place. However, the other jonin all felt their respect for the copy ninja drop quite a bit at that exclamation, but Sasuke was the most disgusted of all. How Naruto and Sasuke behaved around each other was just an act. In reality, Sasuke and Naruto were best friends, as Naruto had helped pull him from the darkness before he was in too deep.

(^/-Flashback-\^)

A seven-year-old Sasuke was punching a wooden training post in one of the academy training rooms when Naruto walked in. "Oh I'm sorry Sasuke. I didn't mean to interrupt." Naruto said, sounding genuinely apologetic.

Sasuke turned and said, "It's okay. I was just leaving."

As he passed Naruto, the blond boy said, "You shouldn't go down the path of revenge, Sasuke."

In a flash, Sasuke turned and glared at the blonde. "WHAT DO YOU KNOW ANYWAYS? YOU HAVEN'T LOST YOUR FAMILY TO AN INSANE BROTHER! YOU DON'T KNOW PAIN!" He shouted angrily.

"I DON'T KNOW PAIN? AT LEAST YOU HAD A FAMILY! AT LEAST YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO LIVE ON THE STREETS SINCE AGE THREE LIKE ME! AT LEAST YOU WEREN'T BEATEN BY AN ANGRY MOB EVERY YEAR ON YOUR BIRTHDAY!" Naruto yelled back, Sasuke's comment having struck a nerve with him. "No Sasuke, it's _you _who doesn't know pain. Comparing your pain to mine is like comparing a sprain to a broken bone. Tell me, Sasuke, why would Itachi-san _need_ to test his power against your family? I mean seriously, the guy was in ANBU for Kami's sake! I'm pretty sure he tested his power many times before getting that position."

Sasuke was silenced, Naruto's words making sense to him. "But... then why did he do that?"

Naruto shrugged. "I don't know, I"m not him so I can't tell you. But I don't think he was 'testing his power' nor was he insane. Maybe he was _ordered_ to do such a thing, and I doubt he enjoyed it. And if he _was_ ordered, and still did it, then he must have had a good reason for it. Either way Sasuke, I'm willing to help you through this, if you'll let me." (AN: I know that Naruto sounds too mature right here, but if you were abused like that, you would probably need to grow up faster too.)

Sasuke was silent for a moment as he processed what Naruto had just said, before cracking a smile, then a full-blown grin. "Thank you Naruto, and yes I would like that. But… will you be my friend, as well?" He asked.

"Of course I will Sasuke."

(^/-Flashback End-\^)

If Sasuke remembered correctly, today was going to be the day they announced their friendship and stopped their act. Being competitive was one way they had fun in the open, but neither loathed the other or considered the other beneath their notice. '_To think that our so-called _sensei _would do something like that... unforgivable.'_

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei? Could you come here for a minute?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure Sasuke, what is it?" Kakashi replied, walking towards Sasuke with his nose in his book.

When he was standing directly in front of Sasuke, he stopped, and Sasuke spoke. "Oh, I just needed to tell you…" At this point Sasuke reared his fist back and, just as Kakashi looked up from his book, hit him with a chakra-powered punch right where the sun don't shine. While Kakashi keeled over, gripping his wounded testicles, Sasuke continued: "…TO NEVER FUCK WITH ME OR MY BEST FRIEND! If you ever do something like that again, then I will speak to the Hokage!"

"He already knows Sasuke," A voice called out from behind them.

They turned to see the Sandaime Hokage standing behind them. "I'm proud of you Sasuke. Not only did you defend your teammate, you seem to have come off the path of revenge as well."

To which Sasuke replied. "That happened a long time ago Hokage-sama. Naruto made sure of that." This surprised everyone but they decided to continue watching the match.

(^/-Back In The Fighting Area, Where We Left Off-\^)

"A doujutsu? Impossible! How could any clanless loser with nothing to his name have a doujutsu?" Neji shouted in denial. "**KAI (Release)!**"

Naruto chuckled. "I can assure you Neji-san, that this is no genjutsu. This is the Rinnegan. And this," He held his hand out at this point. "Will be your downfall. **Banshō Ten'in (Universal Pull)!**" Instantly Neji was pulled towards Naruto at high speeds. "Too easy." Naruto said as he hit Neji with a chakra-enhanced punch to the face.

Neji was unconscious before he hit the ground. For a moment everything was silent as the spectators stared in stunned silence. Then everyone burst into simultaneous cheers.

"Shousha: Naruto Uzumaki!" The proctor yelled over the roaring crowd. Hinata smiled brightly and warmly, happy for her desired one and in a way glad her cousin got taken down a peg.

"Next match! Sasuke Uchiha and Sabaku no Gaara! Please enter the arena!" Genma shouted.

(^/-To Be Continued-\^)

**And thus, the third chapter ends. Next time: Sasuke vs. Gaara & part one of the invasion!**


	5. IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!

**Hey everyone. I'm sorry to say that this is not a chapter. I want to start by saying I feel like a total dick for not updating sooner, and that I am going to try to start posting chapters again. That said, it will not be as quickly as most of you would like. I have been extremely busy with things like personal issues and family matters. I'm just now finding time because I don't have anything particularly important going on. So yes, I will be updating soon. And no, it won't be very quickly. I'll be sure to do it whenever I have time. Also, I have realized that Naruto won't be very godlike at the rate he's progressing. I'm also not really sure how to write a godlike Naruto story, so I am changing his tag from "godlike" to "strong."**

**Thank you, & once again, I apologize.**


End file.
